


Music To My Ears

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, PWP, Rough Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Music To My Ears

Mioda was pinned against the wall, completely trapped by the male who loomed over her small figure in contrast to his.

His warm green eyes and notably long, thick, famine eyelashes were locked with her bubblegum pink ones. Her breathing hitched. He looked  _so_ beautiful it physically hurt as his curly green hair framed round his face, an amused smile playing on his lips.

He leaned down and caught her lips in a dominant kiss, she melted into the passion of it as her teeth pulled at his bottom lip earning a pleasurable hiss. Her eyes had fluttered shut somewhere within that moment, her hands leaning on his chest as she stood on her tip-toes.

His hand cupped her right breast, kneading it through the fabric of her bra and shirt, causing her to mewl into the kiss, their tongues molding together messily. One of her hands drifted to the waist of his indigo coloured trousers, silently asking permission to take them off. Without their lips breaking from contact, his trousers slipped down easily much to Mioda's excitement.

They broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as Mioda lowered herself to the floor where his undergarments were, a nice shade of black with dark green, it was fitting for someone like him.

"Does Amami-chan want Ibuki to do it with pants or not?" Mioda's smirk was smug as she looked up at him questionably, her tongue reaching out to glide across her sharp teeth.

"...Without." Amami whispered, turning to lean against the wall for support just in case as Mioda came crawling forward on all fours to him and settled on her knees, her bone-printed stockings collecting dust from the storage room.

They had locked the door so nobody could disturb them or get in.

She stared intensely at his clothed manhood for a long time before relenting to tug the undergarments off him, exposing his semi-hard cock. She experimentally gave it a lick, her tongue skimmed across his length before grabbing it with her hand and starting to move her hand up and down she watched with curious eyes.

Amami eyed her from where he stood, her between his legs, her hair that was tied into horns made her seem like something else, out of a possible anime trope. As she pumped faster, he started to emit small grunts which caused Mioda to retract her hand in deep thought. He whined.

"Wait, let Ibuki do something." Mioda breathed, her hot puffs of air landing on Amami's cock causing him to growl.

She started to loosen her pink tie and took it off, placing it next to her. Then she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it next to her, revealing her red and black checkered bra making her breasts pop.

She looked up at him as a nefarious grin split across her skull, she had an idea. Amami silently raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

She unhooked her bra as it slid down her shoulders and onto her lap, she picked it up and put it onto her shirt and tie that was in a messy pile, exposing her breasts with pink nubs, the colour of pink flowers.

Her eyes flickered from her breasts to his cock before shuffling forward and placed her breasts either side of his cock and started to rub them against his cock in a circular motion. She doesn't remember who told her on how these things worked but it floated back into her mind and judging by the precum that started to bead at the tip of the cock, it was working.

She continued the motion but going at a gradually much faster pace as it slid between her breasts frequently, she licked at it every time it surfaced between the two lumps of flesh, eventually taking it into her mouth fully and bobbed her head along, removing one hand to fondle with his balls as he groaned and whimpered, his thrusts getting more faster and erratic.

His fingers threaded through her hair and forcefully pulled her forward, making him almost gag on his cock as the drool slid down from her chin. With half-lidded eyes, her tongue swirled round the tip, occasionally dipping into the slit of his cock much to his pleasure. Her other hand wrapped round the firm base of his hard cock, taking extra care to not graze the sensitive flesh with her teeth. 

Amami felt his knees buckle as he was close, he tried to speak but his words came out as strangled, needy pants.

"I-Ibuki..I-hah..I'm reEAAlly hnng..clOsE~"

This only spurred Mioda on as her movements became more rapid, repeating the motions over and over till Amami's vision went white, threads and ribbons of white shot into Mioda's mouth and she gulped it down greedily. She didn't take her mouth off till she was certain there was none left to empty. She milked him dry.

Her lips came off him with a satisfying pop, wiping some saliva with the back of her hand.

Amami was a complete mess.

He shakily pulled his undergarments back off with his trousers following suite.

Meanwhile, Ibuki was fastening her bra back on along with her shirt and tie in tow. She stood up and stretched, her back made a pleasant cracking sound and dusted her stockings before making her way to the door. Or she was going to, if Amami didn't grab her hand in a tight grip and pull her towards him, as he buried his face into her hair.

His arms snaked round her waist, pulling her flush against him. She felt a new hardness pressing against her backside and smirked knowingly, she wonders if it's a microphone in his pants.

They continued their song and dance till they were certain none of them could go anymore.


End file.
